


Unconditional Love

by MocaJava



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Angst, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaJava/pseuds/MocaJava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-night stand before BOFA results in Bifur becoming pregnant. Despite the initial doubts of some of those around him, Bifur is determined to be a good parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my own prompts I ended up filling from the Hobbit Kink Meme. I originally thought this story would be short and sweet but it got away from me and is going to be a multi-parter now. Warning: This chapter is rather depressing. It will get better and I hope you enjoy it.

So many dead.

Bifur sits with his cousins in a medical tent, one of them on each side. They have come out of this mess remarkably unscathed; other than a few cuts and bruises all three of them are fine. Bofur has lost his hat though. Pity that, Bofur was rather fond of it.

Across the tent from them, Thorin lays dying. Fili and Kili are already dead, their bodies wrapped and laid on cots in another tent. Oin did what he could for their King but his injuries were too great. The others of the company have each said their goodbyes to Thorin and left Bilbo to be with the person he had fallen in love with, and although Thorin had been too stubborn and prideful to admit it, everyone had known the feeling had been mutual.

Bofur and Bombur are crying silently, each leaning on Bifur for comfort. Bifur feels very little; since he took the axe to his head he’s found that emotions come harder to him. Except for in battle, when his mind fills with red and and all that exists is his spear and the enemy.

Loud sobs are torn from the Halfling's throat and Bifur looks over to see Bilbo with his head against Thorin’s chest, the King’s hand limp and lifeless against the top of the Hobbit’s head. Oin comes over and tried to pull Bilbo away but he lets out a piercing grieved wail and fights.

“Don’t, don’t,” Bofur sniffles, rising to his feet as another medic tries to help Oin pull Bilbo off. Bifur watches his cousin go to the Halfling and wrap his arms around him from behind, whispering in his ear, rocking him gently. Slowly Bilbo lets go of Thorin and collapses into Bofur’s arms, sobbing against the Dwarf’s chest. 

Bombur’s own sobbing becomes more pronounced, and Bifur lays his cousin’s head on his shoulder, patting it and cooing to him softly like when he was a Dwarfling. They will get through this. They are strong.

**

It’s been two months since the battle; Dain has been crowned and rebuilding Erebor has begun. The remaining members of the company have been honored and been given their wealth as promised by Thorin’s contract. Bifur really has no need for it; he has always lived a simple life and such luxuries are foreign and a bit disorienting for him. His rooms are huge, much too much for him but he stays because his cousins are staying and they need him.

He feels different. He feels the urge to eat more. Since his injury he often forgets to eat, only doing so when his cousins put food in front of him. But lately he finds himself getting seconds at meals and going to the kitchens to snack at all hours of the day and night. His cousins have not failed to notice.

“You’re going to end up big as Bombur,” Bofur jokes. His jokes don’t have the enthusiasm they once did. Bifur hopes that someday that will change. He misses Bofur’s smile.

Bifur looks down at his belly and pokes at it; he definitely has put on weight. He pokes at his chest as well and winces; it feels tender and his clothes sometimes hurt him there when they rub him. He looks up and sees Bombur staring at him.

“Cousin,” Bombur asks, “Have you had...relations recently?”

Bifur is momentarily confused by what Bombur means until Bofur rolls his eyes and says, “Oh come on Bom! Just ‘cause you’ve got a dozen bairns...sides, he’s a bit old for that!”

“For what? Sex or being pregnant?” Bombur asked.

“Both!” Bifur growls at Bofur’s response and shoves him.

**”Not too old for sex. Have had many times since accident. Axe in my head, not my bollocks.”** Bifur smiles when Bofur turns red at his statement. **”Between my ears, sometimes not so good. Between my legs, good as ever.”**

“I really didn’t need to know that,” Bofur said.

“Really brother, you’re being ignorant,” Bombur scolded. “Bifur is hardly ancient. And there are Dwarrows older than him who still enjoy regular tumbles. Why Balin has a very active...”

_”I don’t need to know this!”_ Bofur clapped his hands over his ears. 

“Has there been someone in the last few months for you, Bifur?” Bombur asks.

**”One. Shortly before battle. Was one time.”** Bifur looks down at his belly and pokes it again. **”Baby?”**

“Possibly,” Bombur agreed. “I’ve had a lot of practice noticing the early signs. We should have Oin take a look at you.”

**

Bifur likes Oin. The old Dwarf is kind but firm, he has compassion but isn’t afraid to get straight to the point. Bifur tries not to squirm while Oin prods at him and asks him questions. “Well it’s a bit later in life than this usually happens, but it certainly looks like you’re carrying,” Oin said. Bifur’s cousins huddle together, whispering to each other, and while they do Oin leans close to Bifur and asks softly, “The father, did he survive the battle?” When Bifur shakes his head Oin sighs and pats Bifur’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. If you need anything please let me know.”

Another thing Bifur likes about Oin...he always talks _to_ him and not around him like so many others do, and when Bofur and Bombur try to get information out of Oin the feisty old Dwarf tells them if Bifur wants them to know he can tell them himself.

When they get home Bifur sits at the table munching on some greens while his cousins exchange looks. They keep opening their mouths but nothing comes out and Bifur finally gets tired of it. **”Speak”**.

“We just, um...well, Bombur’s wife will be arriving with their little ones in a few months...they wouldn’t mind takin’ another babe in,” Bofur began.

Bifur tilted his head and raised his brows.

“You could see it any time you wanted cousin.” Bombur added. 

Red seeps into his mind. **”You think I will be bad Mother. You think I will hurt baby.”**

“Not on purpose Bif,” Bofur says, holding his hands up. “But..babies need a lot of attention and, well, sometimes you forget things. Sometimes you blank out. If you did that at the wrong time...”

Bifur stands up so suddenly it moves the table. **”THIS IS MY BABY! YOU WILL NOT TAKE IT!!”**

His cousins have dealt with his rages before. They know pushing him further is a bad idea. “All right, we’ll talk about this later. Calm down, it’s not good for the babe,” Bombur said, he and Bofur slowly backing out of the room.

Once they’re gone he takes several deep breaths and the red starts to recede. He suddenly feels tired, very tired. He goes to his bed and sleeps for a long time.

**

He wakes to the sound of the door opening and the smell of food. Bifur rubs his eyes to clear them and sees a pair of large, hairy feet padding across the floor. The Hobbit has been living with them since the battle but Bifur doesn’t see him much. Bilbo spends a lot of time alone in his room. He mourns deeply for Thorin.

“Good morning,” Bilbo said. “I’m sorry I woke you, but your cousins said you’d been asleep for awhile and well, in your condition...I hope you don’t mind.” The Hobbit set the food down on a nearby table. 

Bifur is ravenous and Bilbo sits on the bed and watches him eat. Bifur gets a good look at the Hobbit and sees how thin the little creature is getting and the dark circles under his eyes. Bifur holds out a hunk of bread to him but Bilbo shakes his head. “I’m not hungry, but thank you,” he says. Bifur sits next to him and pushes the piece of bread in his face. “Really, it’s quite all right, you need that more than I...mmph!” 

The Hobbit is cut off as Bifur gently but firmly squeezes Bilbo’s cheeks, forcing his mouth to open and popping the piece of bread into it. Bilbo begins to chew and Bifur releases him, arms crossed in front of him as he watches to make sure the Hobbit swallows it. When Bilbo has done so Bifur smiles at him and offers him more. Bilbo doesn’t take it himself, but opens his mouth so Bifur can feed him again.

Bifur feeds him the rest of the bread and some potatoes before he’s satisfied; he smiles and pats Bilbo on the head and Bilbo returns the smile. “You’re going to be a great mother,” the Hobbit says. Bifur hugs his little friend and when Bilbo stays pressed close and yawns against his shoulder Bifur strokes the Hobbit’s hair until he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks pass. Bilbo spends more and more time with Bifur, letting the Dwarf feed him and cuddle him. Bilbo is a grown adult of his kind but he hurts. Bifur understands that and he feels a lot of pleasure in taking care of him. 

Bofur for some reason does not seem to like this. Bifur thinks Bofur should be happy that his good friend is gaining weight and looking happier but his cousin looks distinctly unhappy. It’s very confusing. He wishes he could communicate with Bilbo so he could ask the Hobbit what he thought was the matter.

“Just think, in a few months you’ll have a little Dwarfling to do all this with,” Bilbo said as he swallowed the last bite of food Bifur had given him. The Hobbit smiles back when Bifur smiles and rubs his belly. “Can you feel anything? Movement?”

Bifur wrinkles his nose and makes an uncertain gesture with his hands. 

“Oh don’t worry, if everything my cousins have said is true before long he’ll be kicking and flipping away in there. Keeps you up sometimes, they tell me. We’ll have to see if Oin has anything you can take so you don’t lose your sleep.” Bilbo gets up and starts washing the dishes. “I was thinking...maybe we could go out today. I haven’t been outside since...” He paused and let out a deep breath, “Anyway I think some fresh air would do me good. We could go see how the rebuilding is going in Dale, what do you think?”

Bifur thinks of all the wonderful flowers outside, and nods eagerly.

They’re almost to the front gates when they run into Balin. “You’re not going anywhere, are you? Dain won’t be happy if you don’t come tonight.”

“Come to what?” Bilbo asked.

“Has no one told you? There’s to be a feast tonight. Dain’s court, people from the Iron Hills, Bard and Sigrid and some of their people. And the entire Company has been asked to attend. Well, more like politely ordered.”

Bifur swore; Balin sighed and nodded. “My feelings exactly. I’ll see you there.” Balin looked weary as he turned and walked away.

“Well this is depressing,” Bilbo said. Bifur snorted in agreement.

**

Bifur wishes he wasn’t here. He doesn’t like fancy clothes. And they’re tight everywhere because of baby weight. It makes his pregnancy very obvious and the Iron Hills Dwarves are staring and whispering to each other. Also, Dain ruined his chance to eat some flowers.

“How are you holding up, lad?” Oin asked from his left. Bifur sighs and makes a subtle yet very obscene gesture; the old Dwarf chortles and nods. “I see ‘em staring. Don’t worry, I’ll stay right by your side and if they start asking questions I’ll take care of it. If it’s all right with you, of course.” 

Bifur nodded in gratitude; he could understand what people were saying just fine but words didn’t always come out right when he tried to say them; the words were clear in his head but would not come that way out of his mouth. His speech was often stilted and rife with terrible grammar and he didn’t really feel comfortable speaking that way around people he didn’t trust. Which is why his family usually spoke for him. Bifur knew it made people think that he was far more disabled than he really was, but he really didn’t care what strangers thought.

Conversation was the usual boring noble things, nothing like the Company would have with each other when they all got together. When they got together they drank too much and talked loudly and sang. They reminisced about the quest and the people they’d met and lost. Bifur rubbed his belly before picking up a green pepper and taking a big bite out of it.

“Does he not eat meat?” A Dwarrowdam from the Iron Hills asked, clearly directing the question to anyone but Bifur.

Oin, who was sitting at Bifur’s left (Bilbo was on his right and Bofur next to Bilbo, then Bombur) spoke up. “Since his injury he no longer has a taste for meat.”

“But he should be having meat, for the sake of the babe!”

“I assure you my lady that I am making sure his unborn child does not lack for nutrition,” Oin said. 

“And who is the father?” she inquired.

“I am curious about that as well,” Dain said, his gaze scrutinizing.

Oin signed against Bifur’s arm, and when Bifur nodded Oin said, “Lord Bifur prefers to keep that private. The father died in the battle and as you can imagine it is a sensitive issue with him.”

“One of my soldiers, then?” Dain asked with a raised brow. “He might have had family who would like to be involved with this child.”

This time Bofur spoke up. “Ah see, it was a one night sort of thing..didn’t get his name. Thought they were going to die so...you know how that goes.”

“I see.” Dain kept staring at Bifur, and Bifur felt his anxiety rising; his hand started to shake and Oin placed his own hand on top of it, giving it a gentle rub with his thumb. Bifur curled his fingers around Oin’s and gave them a squeeze, feeling himself calming.

“Rest assured, this child will be cared for and loved,” Oin said. 

“Indeed it will,” Bilbo said, his tone a bit sharp.

Dain’s gaze finally turned to Bard and Sigrid and Bifur suddenly wanted to get away from here very badly. He signed against Oin’s hand, then began to cough violently.

“Oh my,” Oin said, rising and helping Bifur rise as well, “It seems he may be coming down with something. Not good in his condition. If you would allow, your highness, I would ask that we be given leave so I might tend to him.” When Dain nodded Oin led a still coughing Bifur out of the banquet hall.

Once they were well down the corridor towards Bifur’s quarters Bifur stopped faking the coughs and turned to Oin. **”Thank you.”**

“No problem at all,” Oin said with a smile. The older Dwarf smiled wider as Bifur began to comb his fingers through Oin’s beard. Oin returned the gesture and Bifur tightened his grip on Oin’s beard and pulled him closer.

**“Horny. Interested?”**

Oin gave Bifur’s beard a responding tug, and the two grinned at each other before moving quickly to Bifur’s room.

**

“Bif, how are you feeling, you are not going to _believe_ what happened. Dain wanted his son to marry Sigrid for a political alliance, and it turns out she’s already being courted, you won’t believe by who...OH SWEET MERCIFUL MAHAL!!”

Oin picked up his ear trumpet from the table next to Bifur’s bed. “What’s that lad?”

Bofur gaped at the two older and very naked Dwarves lounging in bed together, Bifur with his head on Oin’s white-furred chest. Bofur’s mouth opened and closed for a few moments before he promptly turned and left the room.

Oin dropped his trumpet back onto the table. “Guess it wasn’t important.” He stroked his fingers through Bifur’s hair and smiled at the pleased sound the badger-haired Dwarf made. “I think you should tell them.” Bifur looked up at him and sighed, but nodded.

In the kitchen Bofur was pacing back and forth, tugging at his braids and grimacing. “They were naked, and...well, it was obvious what was going on!”

“Well there you go brother, actual proof that old people have sex,” Bombur said lightly. Bilbo laughed.

“Where’s a spoon? I’m going to gouge my eyes out. And pour cleaning products in my ears to clean my brain.” He actually started looking through cupboards when Bifur and Oin came out. “Oh Mahal,” Bofur groaned. “I can’t stop seeing it. They’ve got clothes on now and _I can’t stop seeing them naked_.”

**”Shut up.”** Bifur looked to Oin, who nodded in encouragement. **”Have to tell you something. Get everyone.”**

An hour later the rest of the Company (and Bard and Sigrid, who they felt they could trust) were gathered in Balin’s quarters. Nori pulled Sigrid onto his lap as they sat around the massive table in Balin’s study, Bard sighing and rubbing his forehead as the Dwarf did so.

“He wasn’t going to tell you the truth about the father,” Oin said, “But I thought he should.”

“It’s Fili’s, isn’t it?” Everybody stared at Balin as he spoke. The short white-haired Dwarf ignored the stares and directed his gaze at Bifur. “I’m correct, aren’t I?”

Bifur rested his hands on his belly and nodded.

The room burst out into surprised chatter. “You knew about this?” Dwalin asked.

Balin sighed. “The night before the battle Fili disappeared and Thorin well, he was so ill, he thought that Fili had abandoned him and it sent him into a rage. I’d seen him leave with Bifur but I didn’t want to say that to Thorin, Mahal knows what he would have done then. I told Thorin I’d go look for the lad. When he came to me well, it was obvious what he’d been doing.”

“Ok, so, the lad didn’t want to die a virgin,” Nori said. “I get that. But why did he choose _Bifur_?” 

Bofur and Bombur both let out outraged cries at the apparent insult against their cousin. “Nori!” Sigrid scolded. 

Nori looked apologetically at Sigrid. “I didn’t mean it _that_ way.”

“First of all, Fili was no virgin,” Balin said. “Second of all, I can guess why Bifur was concerned about news of this child’s parentage getting out. Fili was Thorin’s heir. If this child is male...”

“It’s the rightful heir to the throne of Erebor,” Bard concluded. “No wonder Dain seemed so curious about who the father was.”

“You thought we’d tell? We’d never!” Dori said in an offended tone.

Bifur sighed. **”Love you all. But have strong feelings about protecting baby. Felt like I couldn’t risk. I’m sorry.”**

“Bifur has no interest in having the child claim the throne,” Oin said. “And that’s not just his wishes. It would have been Fili’s as well.” He looked around the room, how everyone looked surprised at that...except Balin and Dwalin. “Can you deny that?”

The brothers exchanged looks. “No,” Balin sighed. “The lad was never happy with what was expected of him. He had no childhood. He watched his brother have all the freedom while he was groomed to be king. Endless lessons, training...he hated all of it. I saw it, Dwalin saw it. Thorin never did, or if he did he never let on.”

“Fili found a confidant in Bifur,” Oin said. “He felt like he could talk to him about things without being judged. Any time he tried to talk to someone else, gave the slightest indication that he was any way unhappy with his lot in life, he was made to feel ungrateful. Bifur never did that, he just listened and gave the lad comfort when he needed it.”

As Oin continues to talk, Bifur’s mind wanders...back to that one time, before the battle.

_Bifur is staring up at a statue, getting lost in the intricate patterns on the clothing, when he feels a hand on his elbow. He blinks to clear his head and turns to see the blonde-haired prince smiling softly at him. “Walk with me?” He asks._

_Bifur is always happy to spend time with the lad. They walk a long time, down into the great forge. They stand before the gigantic furnace in silence for a long while, hands joined. Fili finally speaks again, his voice soft and wavering. I’m afraid.”_

_**”All right to be.”** _

_“You’re not ashamed of me?” When Bifur shakes his head emphatically Fili says, “Thorin is.”_

_**”Uncle is ill. Deep down loves you. Will remember that when better.”** _

_“It’s not just him. Kili’s so scared. And I’m expected to be strong for him. I’m not supposed to feel anything. I’m supposed to set an example. Not just for him, but for all of you.” The lad’s voice is bitter. “Why can’t I just have a weak moment like everyone else? Why can’t I just cry if I want to, ask for comfort?”_

_**”Can with me. Not judge you. Never judge you.”** _

_Fili moves to face Bifur; the lad’s eyes are brimming with tears. “I know.” His voice breaks and he embraces Bifur, burying his face in the older Dwarf’s shoulder as his body begins to shake with sobs._

_Bifur holds the younger Dwarf and lets him cry, petting his hair, rubbing his back, cooing to him soothingly. It is a long time before the tears stop and when they do Fili remains pressed close, pulling back only a little to look Bifur in the eyes. “Thank you,” Fili says softly. He runs his fingers through Bifur’s hair, tugging as he does so. Bifur feels a tingle of arousal and wonders if the lad realizes what he’s doing._

_“Thank you,” Fili says again. Now his hands are playing with Bifur’s beard braids. He tugs gently and Bifur lets out a sharp intake of breath. “Thank you,” he says again. Fili smiles at him with great affection, his pretty eyes red and swollen from crying..then his fingers are curled in Bifur’s beard and tugging and yes, Bifur is positive the lad knows what he’s doing. The next ‘thank you’ Fili speaks is against Bifur’s mouth, the lad’s hands pulling firmly at his beard, and Bifur kisses the younger Dwarf fiercely, Fili making a low pleasured sound in his throat as he returns it._

_They end up in a side room used for crafting and on a wide bench, they couple. Fili takes him with an almost reverent look on his face, as if being with Bifur has been a tremendous honor granted to him. The lad definitely has done this before; He knows just how to angle his thrusts and before long he’s hitting that perfect spot every time and Bifur is shouting his pleasure. He gazes at the beautiful young Dwarf above him, whose eyes are slitted, breath coming harshly from between swollen pink lips, mustache braids swaying with each thrust._

_The lad’s hips began to stutter, and Bifur knows well what that means; he takes himself in hand and is only a few seconds behind the younger Dwarf in reaching completion. Fili buries his face in Bifur’s chest hair as his body shakes and his hips jerk and he empties himself completely within him._

_Bifur caresses the younger Dwarf’s sweaty back as the golden-haired prince catches his breath. “Thank you,” Fili says again, kissing the older Dwarf’s chest. Their snuggle is interrupted by the sound of Balin’s voice calling for Fili. Fili sighs and gets up to redress, Bifur following suit. Fili pulls him in for one last kiss, one last ‘thank you’, before he leaves._

_The next day Fili is dead._

“Bifur! Bifur!”

Bifur blinks a few times and shakes his head to clear it; he’s had one of his spells, it seems. But this is odd, his vision is blurry and his cheeks and beard are all wet and his chest hurts and unhappy noises are coming from this throat. Bofur and Sigrid are kneeling in front of him, Sigrid with a handkerchief in her hand. He feels hands on him, one on his shoulder and one holding a hand. The one at his shoulder is Bombur, and the one holding his hand is Oin.

Bifur struggles to catch his breath but the unhappy noises won’t stop. Bilbo wriggles in and Sigrid hands Bilbo the handkerchief so the Hobbit can wipe Bifur’s eyes for him. 

“Just the babe doing this to him,” Oin said, squeezing his hand. “We should let him rest.”

As Bilbo and Oin escorted him out Sigrid looked to Balin. “Dain wouldn’t hurt the child, would he?”

“I don’t believe so, but it’s not just about Dain. He’s not too popular in some circles and if it was found out that Fili had a son those people might attempt to usurp the throne in his name, whether that was what Bifur wanted or not,” Balin said. “So I trust no one here will tell?”

Everyone voiced their agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally tried to write more detail about how Bifur became Fili's confidant and how the relationship between them grew over the quest but I just couldn't get it to work. I hope Oin's explanation gives you enough of an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe I’m being _chaperoned_ ,” Nori groused as they headed towards Dale.

“Your own fault for not courting Sigrid properly in the first place,” Bilbo informed him. “Just be glad it’s us and not Dori.”

“It’s all Dori’s fault in the first place! You should have heard what he said to Bard.” Nori launched into an eerily accurate imitation of Dori’s voice.” ‘We should probably make wedding arrangements as soon as possible. Our family has quite a history of out of wedlock pregnancies... if it isn’t too late already.’ “ Nori threw up his hands. “Implying that I’d put a babe in her, right to Bard’s face! You should have seen the man, I thought he was going to snip my bollocks off.”

“You assured him that you’ve not been doing anything with his daughter that would make that possible, I assume?” Bofur asked.

“Of course I did! Don’t think he believed me though.” Nori sighed. “I’ll be lucky if he ever gives us his blessing. And Dain’s all pissed at me for ruining his easy chance for a political alliance.”

“Poor Dain, might have to rely on his charm instead,” Bofur said. “He’s screwed,” Bofur and Nori both said at once, and the others laughed.

Bifur chortled and rubbed his now very large belly. **”Would not trust you with my daughter either.”** He grinned at the affronted sound Nori made.

“If this is a girl, she’ll have no shortage of suitors love,” Oin said, placing his hand over Bifur’s. “Between you and Fili there’s no possible way she could not be beautiful.”

Bilbo awwed at the older Dwarves as they stopped to embrace and kiss; Bofur and Nori tried not to grimace. Bilbo saw their expressions and shoved Bofur hard, knocking him into Nori.

Bifur smirked at the younger Dwarves’ predicament and pulled Oin in for a deeper kiss, smiling when he heard Bofur and Nori groan.

“Will you two horny old goats get it out of your system before we get into town? Last thing I need is to be seen with you while you get arrested for public indecency,” Nori grumbled.

The words came out of Bifur’s mouth before he could stop them. **"Sigrid will be old someday. Much sooner than you. Will you not touch her then?"**

Bofur immediately moved in front of Nori and put restraining hands on his shoulders while Oin moved protectively in front of Bifur, Bilbo looking at them all with confusion as he had no idea what Bifur had said. 

Bifur himself had been bracing for Nori to come at him but when the other Dwarf merely stood very still, looking at the ground, it was very confusing. Bifur could tell the others were confused as well.

Nori stayed silent for a few moments, then said in a subdued voice, “I apologize, Bifur.” Nori looked up at the other’s expressions of surprise and rolled his eyes, pulling out of Bofur’s grip and resuming the walk. “I’ve thought about it. I think about it all the time. That we’ll only have a few decades together, that I’ll watch her wither away while I won’t change much. That some of our children might take more after her and I’ll outlive them as well. Believe me, it’s never far from my mind. But...i still want to do it. I still want _her_. And I’ll tell her how beautiful she is until the day she dies.” 

Everyone was silent for a few moments, then Bilbo spoke up. “I think...perhaps Bard would be very happy to hear you say that. That it may be the thing that convinces him that you genuinely love her.”

“Aye, I’d give that one a shot,” Bofur agreed.

**”Am sorry Nori. Should not have said. Did not meant to hurt you.”**

Nori shook his head. “No, you were right. Again, I’m sorry for how I acted.” 

“I’m sorry too Bif,” Bofur said softly. He oofed when Bifur pulled him into a big hug (well, as big as he could manage with the huge belly in the way) and bumped their foreheads together, angling to avoid the axe. Bofur laughed and returned the embrace. “Ooof!” he said, jumping back, “Your wee one just kicked me!”

Oin put his hand over the spot. “That’s the head.”

“Headbutted me then! Strong little thing.”

“Aye, quite strong and healthy,” Oin said proudly.

Bifur put his hand over Oin’s; he loved how proud Oin was of the child, as if it were his own. 

When they got to town Bifur and Oin split from the others and headed to a vast field of flowers. “Need to stock up, the babe will be coming soon,” Oin said as he began to pick. Bifur took off his tunic and sat down, sighing with relief as his belly and chest were exposed to the warm air.

**”Have been thinking about Fili.”**

“Aye, imagine you have quite a lot,” Oin said as he sat down next to Bifur.

**”Thinking about what might have happened if he had not died.”**

“He would have done right by you,” Oin said.

**“Unfair to him. Beautiful young Prince bound to old crippled Dwarf.”**

“He adored you, I hardly doubt he would have considered it a chore.” Oin rubbed his hand over Bifur’s belly. “You miss him.”

Bifur felt his vision blur and nodded.

Oin took out a handkerchief and dabbed Bifur’s eyes. “I understand, love. But you know that you made him happy, right?” When Bifur nodded Oin dabbed his eyes again and said, “You were his comfort and his strength. He went into that battle knowing that someone believed in him.” He pressed his forehead to Bifur’s and said, “He died knowing that he was loved unconditionally.”

Bifur sniffled and pulled Oin in for a kiss; the two of them kissed for a long time, ending up laying together in the field. Oin rested his head on Bifur’s chest and Bifur played with Oin’s hair and for a long while they were silent.

“So, would you want to get married?”

Bifur blinked and looked down at Oin.

“I never thought I’d do it, haven’t really wanted to. Been dedicated to my work. But I think we’ve made something special here and I don’t have a lot of years left. If you don’t want to it’s all right, I’m not going anywhere...” Oin grunted as Bifur took hold of his hair and used it to pull Oin’s face up to his. “I think we’re both too old to worry about a ‘proper’ courtship,” Oin continued as he looked into Bifur’s eyes. “I’d marry you tomorrow if you’d have me.”

Bifur smiled. **”Would marry you today.”**

Oin chuckled. “Have to at least wait for my brother to be present, he’d never forgive me if he missed it. And just to warn you...he will probably cry.”

Bifur chuckled. **“So will Bombur.”**

**

It’s actually the day after tomorrow that they get married.

The entire Company is there, along with Bard and his family. Balin performs the ceremony and true to both Oin and Bifur’s predictions, Gloin and Bombur cry, their wives handing them handkerchiefs and failing to hide their smiles of amusement. They seal their union with a kiss and then the partying begins.

Bifur doesn’t feel much like partying. Not that he’s not happy, he’s never been happier, but he isn’t feeling very well. His back is aching fiercely and he keeps getting cramps in his stomach. He settles himself into a chair with some effort and rubs his belly, taking slow, deep breaths. He watches Nori and Sigrid dance together, gazing at each other with adoration. Bard stands nearby and watches them and looks a lot less unhappy about things than the last time Bifur saw him; Nori must have taken their advice and told Bard how he truly felt about his daughter. In a far corner, Bofur and Bilbo are close together, holding hands and talking. Bifur watches his cousin lean down slowly and press a peck to the Hobbit’s lips. Bilbo blushes and the two of them embrace tightly before sharing a more proper kiss. 

Bifur struggles to his feet and waddles over to Oin. He grabs at his husband’s shoulder as a hard cramp hits his stomach and nearly pulls him over. “What’s wrong love...” Oin begins but he takes one look at Bifur’s face and posture and stops. “How long have you been having pains?”

**”Couple hours. Didn’t want to say anything but getting worse.”**

“Stronger? Closer?” When Bifur nods Oin takes him by the arm to guide him out of the room. “Excuse us, please continue to enjoy the festivities, it seems the little one is getting ready to make its appearance. No no, no need for that, it’s his first, it will be a day or so at least, I’ll let you know when he gets close,” Oin said, fielding questions as he leads Bifur through the group of gathered family and friends. 

It actually is three days before the baby decides to come. Three days of constant pain that Oin’s herbs only partially abate. Bifur is not young and by the time Oin makes the announcement that the birth was imminent Bifur was so exhausted that Bofur and Bombur had to pretty much hold his entire weight as they put him in a standing position to deliver. 

“Come on love, it’s almost done,” Oin encourages. Bifur closes his eyes and concentrates on the encouraging voices of his husband and family and pushes.  
It takes four pushes to bring his and Fili’s child into the world; Bifur opens his eyes and smiles as he hears the strong cry. **”What is it?”** he asks as he is helped into the bed.

“You have a daughter Bif,” Bofur says in an emotional voice. “She has your hair.”

Oin places Bifur’s new daughter in his arms before getting onto the bed with him; Bifur rests his head on Oin’s shoulder as he gazes at the little dark-haired infant. **”Fili,”** Bifur says, touching the tip of a finger to his daughter’s nose.

“Aye, that’s definitely Fili’s nose,” Bombur agrees. “She’s going to be a beauty.”

“Out lads, let him rest,” Oin orders. Bofur and Bombur leave to spread the news to the rest of the Company.

 **”Wish Fili could have seen her,”** Bifur says softly.

Oin strokes Bifur’s beard and kisses him. “Oh, I think he’s watching. So what are we naming this lovely lass?”

**“Lili.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt bad about not finishing this story. I may or may not do another chapter, but I want to thank all of you who enjoyed it!


End file.
